


How to Remove the "Starving" Part from "Starving Artist"

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort Food, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Hypoglycemia, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Self-Esteem Issues, Ship Tease, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: She can't cure his poor self-esteem and the need to put pressure on himself, but she can at least feed him when he forgets to eat.
Relationships: Leonie Pinelli/Ignatz Victor
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	How to Remove the "Starving" Part from "Starving Artist"

She finds him in the hall outside the dorms, groaning and holding his head, as if struggling to get his bearings. It doesn't take her more than a minute to remember what Raphael's said in the past. _Ignatz gets all dizzy if he doesn't eat enough._

He's been working on a painting since this morning, possibly even before sunrise. She doesn't remember seeing him at breakfast. Ignatz is no Linhardt when it comes to keeping odd hours or losing his sense of time while working, but sometimes he does get so into it that he forgets the world around him.

"Oh! Leonie, sorry about that, I'll get out of your-"

She shakes her head, draping his arm over her shoulders.

"I'm getting you some food," she insists. "It's almost lunchtime anyway, did you eat _anything?_ " Ignatz groans, looking like he's just been caught stealing or hiding a raunchy novel under his bed.

"Not really. I took some bread and berries from the dining hall out to the forest so I could do my sketches, but after that I just went back to my room and started working. It was such a beautiful morning, Leonie, I had to capture it before I lost even a little bit of the picture in my head!" Leonie sighs. She gets being devoted to your craft, but even when she planned to spend an entire day training or hunting she's always brought extra food with her.

"I don't think that would happen even if you stopped to eat," she says. "You're so pale! It's a wonder you're still standing."

"Well, I've never actually _fainted_ from hunger...really, this isn't as bad as Raphael probably made it out to be," he protests. Somehow she doesn't believe either of those claims, especially the first one. _You're not gonna faint from hunger on my watch anymore, though, or off my watch._ She helps him sit down in the courtyard.

"Wait here." The dining hall's crowded today, and the last thing Ignatz needs when he's already weak is more stale air and crowds. The chef raises an eyebrow when she asks for some leftovers in a basket, but obliges her anyway "as long as she returns the dishes after". Luckily the fish stew and bread are still warm, and Ignatz is still conscious when she comes back outside.

"Thanks," he murmurs when she gives him one of the bowls, and he digs in. "This is one of my favorites! How did you know?" Leonie smiles wryly.

"I've only known you since the beginning of the year, Ignatz, you get to figure out people's tastes that way."

"Well, thank you," he murmurs, looking up from his dish. Already some of the color has returned to his cheeks. Leonie digs into her own stew, and they eat in silence until the bowls are both empty. "Sorry to put you out like this." Leonie frowns.

"You're not putting me out," she says, moving closer to him. "I wish you didn't think you had to be sorry for so much." Ignatz bites his lip.

"I'm sor-" He catches himself. "I'm trying, I really am, I know it annoys-"

She cuts him off with ahug. She can feel him go tense for a good few moments before he finally relaxes, leaning against her shoulder. _You're not annoying, I wish you didn't apologize so much, I wish you had more confidence in yourself._ But he comes from a family with high expectations of him, he still blames himself for Raphael's parents dying. It's not the weight of the world but it's still quite a bit to contend with.

"Didn't know I needed that," he murmurs. "I know I'm too down on myself, but..."

"I just wish you weren't. I also wish you'd take better care of yourself." She lets go of him with a smile. "But I'm still happy to bring you food anytime you forget to eat. In fact, from now on let me know anytime you plan to spend the whole free day painting and I'll make something for you." He blushes, opens his mouth and she knows he's about to protest.

Instead, he nods, smiling a little.

"If you really want to...then thanks. I'd appreciate that a lot." His stomach growls, and Leonie hands him a piece of bread and an apple.

"No more skipping meals. Especially if I plan to cook for you." His eyes light up.

"I'd love to try your cooking sometime, Leonie!"

"How about tomorrow?" Her cheeks flush, and she's not sure why. _He's my friend and classmate, I'm just trying to take care of him._ He's blushing, too, though, and he nods.

"I'd love to."

"It's a date, then." Her cheeks go hotter as she realizes what she said. "Sorry! I mean-"

"It's fine!" And they both laugh.

Date or no date, she's very much looking forward to tomorrow.


End file.
